


Letters to May

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Daisy's eyes went wide as she quickly sorted them into order, all the way from 1985 to 2017. Picking up the oldest envelope, Daisy paused before breaking the seal. She was trespassing. Reading letters that had never been sent. These were Coulson's documents, not hers. If anything, Daisy should hand them over to May.But they were gone.Pushing back tears, Daisy slipped her nail under the adhesive, and took out the faded paper inside. Opening it, She discovered a letter.





	Letters to May

 They were gone. 

     May and Coulson were  _dust,_ killed off by a mad Titan.

     Closing the cabin door, Daisy couldn't believe it as she walked back to the Zephyr, the inhuman dragging her feet in the sand. Climbing the upwards slant of the  ramp, she shook her head to Mack, Elena, and Fitzsimmons, holding back the tears. "Lets get home." She whispered, watching Fitz solemnly insert their base's coordinates into the Zephyr's main computer, and they left behind the sunny Tahitian island.

   -:x:-

    "Guys, I think we should stop at the old base." Daisy said. 

   "Providence? Why?" Mack asked, still getting used to his role as director. 

   "We should check for anything that can help us rebuild." 

   Mack glanced at his team to see their reaction, and watched them nod in agreement. Sighing, Mack turned to Fitz, "Turn this bird around."

    -:x:-

    Approaching the rubble, Daisy pushed aside several sheets of metal, observing the explosions' destruction. Reaching a possible entry, she watched as Fitz deployed the new dwarves, which scanned for unsafe structure and anything dangerous. 

   Pushing through the half razed base, Daisy and Mack headed in. Fitzsimmons stayed back to investigate the old lab and se if they could salvage any of their old Data and instruments, and Elena staying back to keep the Zephyr's engines on.

    "It's Mace's old office." Mack whispered.

   "Maybe Coulson left something in there before Mace became director." Daisy said, slamming her shoulder into the door to break it open, and walking in. 

   On one side, the wall bricks were shattered, crumbling to dust. "There's his desk," Daisy whispered, heading over. She squatted down beside the old wooden furniture, where the sonic effect of the bombs had caused it to collapse into itself, folding over.       

   "Wow." Mack nodded, and Daisy leaned down to retrieve the still intact drawers. Pulling them out, she handed the stolen drawers to Mack for him to set aside, that way the team could bring the files back to the lighthouse and go through them later.           

   Daisy turned so that she could begin to scan the wall, when she noticed a glint from inside the old desk. Frowning, Daisy reached in, fingering the strange metal piece, and discovering a latch. Pulling the tiny pin upwards, she undid the hook.          

   A panel popped open, revealing a secret compartment. Daisy gasped with surprise at her discovery, excitedly reaching in. There were almost a hundred envelopes, all smushed inside, and a couple jewelry boxes. Pulling it all out and into her lap, Daisy turned to look up at Mack.     

   "This stuff doesn't seem professional." she said. "And as their chosen ward..."  **(BTW, for anyone whose confused, I'm not referencing** _ **Grant Ward**_ **, but a** _**'ward'**_ **as in someone who inherits a person's belongings and is not legal family).**

   "Got it." Mack nodded, and began moving the rescued drawers out. Daisy picked up the letters, and shoved the small velvet cases into her pockets. 

    Picking up her Fitzsimmons produced scanner, Daisy continued to work on her search for at least  _something._

     -:x:-

     Daisy carried her discovery back to her bunk at the lighthouse, sinking down onto her bed to open whatever came first. 

    "hope you wouldn't have minded, A.C." Daisy muttered softly, removing the old rubber-band that had held the envelopes together. She let them spill to her blankets, but as the inhuman leaned over, she felt the pressure of the cases against her ribs. 

   Digging the jewelry boxes out of her pockets, Daisy slowly opened them. Inside one case was a pair of wedding rings along with a diamond bracelet and it's matching timepiece. These left Daisy confused, until she suddenly realized why the jewelry seemed vaguely familiar. These were the rings that Coulson and May had worn undercover in Miami all those years ago. Daisy could faintly remember the bracelet and watch, but she definitely remembered the rings better. 

   Opening the other, smaller case, Daisy saw a simple engagement ring. It seemed old and well worn, the silver band holding a simple sky blue stone in the center. Pulling it out, she saw the engraving on the inside.  _Robert and Julie Coulson._

It was Coulson's mother's ring. 

   Daisy's heart ached when she thought of him thinking that he had lost such an obviously precious physical memory in of itself.

   Shoving the ring back into it's case, she closed the boxes and set them up on the shelf in her bunk, in a special place next to her favorite selfie with the team.

   Moving her attention back to the envelopes still on her bed, Daisy picked one up. On the clear side, in simple handwriting was written;  _'Melinda, September 1993'._

   Another one read;  _'Melinda, February 2004'._

    _'Melinda, July 1989'_

   _'Melinda, August 2014'_

   Daisy's eyes went wide as she quickly sorted them into order, all the way from 1985 to 2017. Picking up the oldest envelope, Daisy paused before breaking the seal. She was trespassing. Reading letters that had never been sent. These were Coulson's documents, not hers. If anything, Daisy should hand them over to May.

   But they were gone.

   Pushing back tears, Daisy slipped her nail under the adhesive, and took out the faded paper inside. Opening it, She discovered a letter.

 

   _'Dear Agent May,_

    _Thanks for saving my butt back there in Cairo. I could have died without you shooting that one guy. I'm really enjoying working with you as my new partner, and maybe someday we'll be great enough to save the world together. I hope we can keep on working side by side._

                _Your partner, Agent Coulson'_

 

   At least you got to save the world, Daisy thought, and realized just how old this was. Wow. Pulling out the next one, Daisy vigorously read that one as well.

 

   _'Dear May,_

   _I found a little café you might like here in town. It's this quaint little coffee shop that -yes, it sells tea as well- has a little garden that reminded me of you. I don't know why. Maybe its because I think you'd love to do your Tai Chi there. I hope you're staying safe on this super-top-secret mission._

   _We'll have lots to catch up on, I'm sure. But I just though I'd let you know that Garret totally feel for that prank you left for him. I think you might remember a certain fake tarantula you left for him? Anyway,_

                    _Your partner, Coulson'_

 

   Daisy smiled at the thought of a happy May. A May that pulled pranks and drank tea at café's. A may who laughed and was as awesome as she was when Daisy knew the specialist.

   The next one was dated a year and a half after the first.

 

   ' _Dear Melinda,_

   _I'm sorry that that shrink broke your heart. He obviously didn't deserve you, and you are meant for someone of higher quality. I hope you beat him up for cheating on you. If you ever need to talk, I'll break out some of that old scotch I've been saving, and we can discuss it over a drink._

                  _Your partner, Phil'_

 

   Daisy smirked, imagining Coulson forcing himself to write  _'I'm sorry...'_. He probably hadn't been. She buzzed through the next several letters, getting to know younger versions of her mentors. Daisy could see their relationship grow, and the two get closer and closer. She came across that one that made her laugh.

 

_'Dear Melinda,_

   _Please, please,_   _ **please**  forget what happened last night when we were undercover. I wasn't taking advantage, I promise, and I'm sorry that I got so nervous undoing your bra. I promise to try harder next time - what I meant was,_  _I'll do_   _better_   _at the acting - and I'll never ask for this kind of mission again. I didn't know that we'd have to do_  it  _when I asked for this mission, I promise. But I know it was all an act for the camera._

                 _Your (AGENT!) partner, Phil'_

 

     Daisy could almost hear him rambling as he apologized, laughing at the mental image. God, she'd like to hear the story behind this.

       The next several letters had a couple photographs, depicting May with these awkward bangs and eighties hair, leaving Daisy to double over with amusement. Multiple were self-redacted, possibly written on a mission and in the fear of being found out, Coulson had crossed out full paragraphs. 

    Then Daisy found one that made her cry.

 

    ' _Hey, Agent Garner._

   _Heard about your engagement to Andrew and your elopement. I hope you're happy._

_-Agent Coulson'_

 

    It was simple and heartbreaking, the words scrawled with a thick pencil, which had dug into the parchment like brail, leaving creases in the paper. The letter was short and quick, watermarks dotting the surface. He had gone back to professional, obviously not comfortable with calling her Melinda anymore. Coulson had clearly  _despised_  writing the name 'Agent Garner', because the words were forced and hard.

    There weren't anymore letters for a long time.

 

     _'Melinda, June 2007'_

    ' _Dear Melinda,_

     _I hope your'e okay. I've been trying to call you for days, but you blocked me. Emails aren't coming through, but I hope this letter reaches your hands._

    _Melinda, You are_ NOT  _a monster. You saved everyone's lives, and you were forced into a horrible decision, but you thought quickly. I know that your'e going through a lot, and that you divorced Andrew. You should talk to him. He knows you better than I do, and I want you to be happy again._

    _What happened was not your fault, and there was nothing that you could havre done to make it any better. I heard that you pulled out of active duty, and are behind a desk in Administrations now. If you ever need an open ear, I'm here, no matter what. I don't see you any different than as before you walked out of that building._

    _If this is the right time to open that bottle of Haig, it's still in Fury's safe, ready for us._

    _Yours, Phil'_

 

   This was written after Bahrain, Daisy realized. There were fourteen others dated around the same time, and Daisy assumed that they were all revolving around Bahrain. Brushing more tears from her eyes, the girl pulled out another. 

 

  _'Dearest Melinda,_

    _You'll never believe what I found; My mother's engagement ring._

   _I hope to see it on your finger someday, when we can actually date and go dancing, and stay up watching those old classic movies. When we can eat dinner together and go out for the night. When we can visit Tahiti and Paris and every place you ever wanted to see._

   _I hope we get that chance._

                           _Love, Phil'_

 

     Daisy smiled at the thought, reading the date. She sucked in a breath. It was right before he met that cellist, Audrey.

   God, Daisy hated Audrey.

   And Rosalind, for that matter.

   Daisy had made it through the next several before she came across one that he had written while May was on vacation.

 

    ' _Dear Melinda,_

     _I hope you're having fun with Garner in Hawaii, and I hate to say it, but I need you back Melinda, because you do need the vacation. Everything is falling apart. I can't lead without you here to keep me steady. Daisy is being weird, and I don't know what to do. You were always better at dealing with her than me._

_I'm scared, Melinda. I don't know how to do this. I need my right hand woman back. I'm sorry that my handwriting is so bad, I'm still dealing with having lost my hand, and this prosthetic is frustrating, even though Fitz did his best._

    _I can't wait till you come home (If you do)._

     _I miss you so much, Melinda. You mean a lot to me. A lot._

               _Yours, Phil.'_

 

   The last one Daisy read was the most heartbreaking. She had stacked the letters in order, swearing to keep them safe for Coulson in case they somehow saved half of humanity, and her two pseudo parents came back.

 

     _'Dearest Melinda,_

    _I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I had shared the Haig with the robot until I kissed her and she pulled a gun on me. I knew that you'd never do that, and I have no idea what I'm going to say when I find you, wherever you are._

    _You mean everything to me, Mel, and I'm sorry that I didn't see that sooner. I just wanted to tell you that, because Mack made me realize something. You're someone I love, and I could never let go of you._

   _You're the person who keeps me going, keeps me steady, keeps me grounded. I don't know what I''l do if I can't find you._

    _But I know I'll find you._

    _Just because the world may rip us apart every chance it gets,  we always come back, fighting if we have to. I know that no matter what, I won't give up, same as you never gave up on me._

   _When I was in that other dimension, I had to watch you, hear you without you hearing or seeing me, and I caught a minuscule glimpse of what I'd feel if I lost you. I remember trying to hug you. I remember hovering over your shoulder, my arms passing through yours every time I wrapped them around you.  I remember wishing I could hold you when you cried, wishing I could save you from future horrors._

    _I know that this is super sappy, and you'll probably hate it, but I just want you to know that you mean everything to me, Melinda._

            _With greatest love, Your Phil'_

 

    Daisy was in full sobbing mode by the time she was done. So she made herself a promise;  "May? Coulson? I swear on this that I'm going to reverse that snap. I'm gonna get you two back."

 


End file.
